


Larmes du ciel

by hekeptthetrench



Series: Les drabbles de sunshine [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Wordcount: 100
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hekeptthetrench/pseuds/hekeptthetrench
Summary: Dean détestait la pluie avant de se perdre dans le bleu de ses yeux.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Les drabbles de sunshine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129079
Kudos: 6





	Larmes du ciel

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Tears of the sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865374) by [hekeptthetrench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hekeptthetrench/pseuds/hekeptthetrench)



> Bonjour !  
> C'est la première fic que je poste ici, mais je l'avais déjà postée sur mon compte fanfiction.net. Comme je n'utilise quasiment plus que AO3, je vais republier mes fics ici ;)  
> Enjoy !

Il pleut.  
Ce n’est pas surprenant là où Dean habite mais ça n’en reste pas moins agaçant. Surtout lorsqu'on est dehors en simple t-shirt et que l’on n’a pas de parapluie comme celui sous lequel s’abrite le jeune homme qui approche.  
Profitant du fait que ce dernier traverse également, Dean se faufile sous son parapluie, espérant que l’homme ne le repousse pas.  
Son protecteur sourit et lui lance un regard amusé, de ses yeux bleus, trop bleus, bleus légers et profonds, bleus pétillants et rieurs, bleus mouillés : bleus comme la pluie. Dean ne la déteste plus tant que ça, finalement.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ce drabble vous a plu !  
> Je sais que c'est court, mais un petit kudo est toujours apprécié !  
> Merci,  
> -sunshine


End file.
